


Falling Flowers

by OldAmsterdam



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldAmsterdam/pseuds/OldAmsterdam
Summary: After going through traumatic and harrowing experiences, Rin and Aislin spend some time decompressing and healing together.
Kudos: 2





	Falling Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prometheus-II](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prometheus-II).

> So, this was my first commission work. With that said...
> 
> The characters, original concept (which is as of this posting unwritten), and the like belong to Prometheus-II, and the core franchise of course belongs to Nintendo.

** Falling Flowers **

There was something special about the twisting of spring into summer, Aislin thought happily while looking at the blooming flowers and trees. The way that things got warmer without being unbearable, how all the smells turned wonderful without being oppressive. Everyone was out more as the rains of spring began to become less intense and less common, and the excitement for the upcoming Bloom Festival was palpable everywhere you went.

Aislin was extra excited for the Festival this year. Rin had been extra excitable as of late — it was kind of adorable, if she had to be honest, the way his ears twitched — and he was being elusive about why.

What he didn’t know, however, was that Aislin already knew. He was going to put on a surprise show at Festival, she knew it. She’d seen him talking to the stage managers Dali and Tali, gathering flowers from the fields, and she’d even almost caught sight of his practice once before he’d noticed her coming! Silly Rin, she thought as he told her excuses. She’d smile and nod, it wouldn’t do to crush his excitement by letting on that she knew, but it was amusing all the same and his excitement was contagious.

Coming upon her favorite spot, a raised hill that caught the light just right and overlooked the grounds where the Festival was being set up, Aislin sat in a bed of flowers and watched the sunrise. It really was beautiful, though she wished Rin was here to see the view with her. He always made things better, a little joke here or a kind word there, and she could imagine the way the light would reflect off of his smile.

With a slight shake of her head, she set down the other side of the hill. Rin was down there somewhere, even though he’d insisted that he was going to be berry picking in the woods today and would be too busy to play. She’d watched him walk the wrong way, the silly Riolu!

It was kind of cute, though.

Approaching the outer edge of the Festival grounds, it was clear that setup was already almost complete. The Festival wasn’t set to start for a few hours more, but other Pokemon were already wandering around and setting up for their shows. Aislin could see Finn already showing off with her tricks with Razor Leaf, and over there was the Berry Roasters!

It felt like the Festival was more impressive and beautiful every year. The builders had done a wonderful job making it look so vibrant this year, colors that reminded her of spring and summer mixing together and aromas that made her think of her favorite days.

Finally, Aislin found Rin, pacing behind the stage, and she hunkered down around the corner and waited patiently. He was muttering to himself quietly, too quiet for her to hear, but at long last, he finally came to a stop with his back to her. Sneaking forward slowly, Aislin waited until she had closed half the distance before she pounced, tackling Rin to the ground with a playful growl that devolved into laughter at his surprised yelp.

“Aislin! What are you — you’re not supposed to be here!”

“Neither are you, remember?”

“That wasn’t — I was just — uhhh…”

“You’re a terrible liar, Rin. I know you’re putting on a show for the Festival!”

“You...know?”

“Well, yeah, you haven’t been very subtle about it, if I’m being honest.”

“So, uh, what do you think? I wanted it to be a surprise.” The Riolu couldn’t look more defeated as he sat there, looking at the ground between his legs. “I hope you’re not mad.”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? Silly, Rin, I’m just excited for you! You should’ve asked me for help, though, I could’ve been your training partner or at least helped you plan out your routine!”

“Aislin, I didn’t… I’m not sure we’re on the same page…”

“Huh?”

There was a moment of silence between the two friends before Rin finally held out a small box, opening it slowly to reveal a small stone. Etched across its surface was an intricate pattern that at once looked like wings and spirals in a pattern that Aislin recognized immediately.

“I knew we couldn’t get it back, but I also knew how much it meant to you. So I’ve been making a replica for you. I know it’s not the original, but I was hoping that maybe it would, I don’t know, kinda help fill the hole in your heart. At least this time there’s no one trying to kill us if it doesn’t fit, right?” Rin said softly. “And you matter to me. I can’t imagine not being able to spend time with you, so I can only imagine how you’ve felt the last few months. I hope you like it.”

Aislin was quiet for a moment before she took the gift and pulled Rin into a hug.

“You matter to me too, Rin. Thank you, this means the world to me.”

“I love you, Aislin.”

“I love you too, Rin.”


End file.
